


Impulskontrolle

by uena



Series: Zwangsverhalten [21]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angsty Schmoop, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve und Danny haben endlich den ersten Schritt getan. Man mag es kaum glauben, aber sämtliche Schritte danach sind noch schwieriger. Anders lässt sich diese alberne Herumstolperei einfach nicht erklären.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulskontrolle

Irgendwas ist im Busch, Danny kann es fühlen.

Steve schleicht um ihn herum wie ein Panther, und im Prinzip ist das eine Metapher, mit der Danny durchaus leben könnte. Panther sind majestätische Wildkatzen voller Anmut und Grazie, und unter gewissen Umständen hätte er kein Problem damit, als Beute deklariert zu werden. Aber Steve ist ein äußerst zurückhaltender Panther. Er scheint sich im Hungerstreik zu befinden. Er beschränkt sich aufs Schleichen. Demzufolge fühlt Danny sich weniger wie Beute und viel eher wie ein Großwildjäger, und im Prinzip könnte er auch damit leben, würde ihm nicht langsam die Munition ausgehen.

Steve kommt nie zu ihm. Wenn Danny geküsst werden will, dann muss er zu Steve gehen. Wenn er knuddeln will, dann muss er zu Steve gehen. Wenn er fürchterlich unanständige Dinge an seiner Person ausgeführt haben möchte, _dann muss er zu Steve gehen_.

Bei näherer Betrachtung ist Steve jetzt, da sie mehr oder weniger offiziell zusammen sind, zurückhaltender, als er es zu Beginn ihrer _Freundschaft_ war.

Ja, gut, zugegeben, sobald Danny zu ihm kommt, verliert Steve seine Hemmungen und wird aktiv, küsst Danny, fasst ihn an, führt so viele Unanständigkeiten an Dannys Person aus, wie er sich nur wünschen kann … aber so langsam kommen Danny Zweifel. Zweifel daran, ob eine gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehung tatsächlich das ist, was Steve will und braucht; ob Steve vielleicht inzwischen festgestellt hat, dass er Danny so gar nicht will, dass die merkwürdig intime Freundschaft, die sie vorher geführt haben, tatsächlich das Richtige für ihn war, und er sich einfach nur nicht dazu überwinden kann, Danny das auch zu sagen.

Danny liebt Steve, und er weiß, dass Steve ihn auch liebt, schlimmer noch, er weiß, dass Steve weiß, dass er ihn liebt – und das ist vielleicht das Problem. Steve ist so ein verdammter Softie, so darauf bedacht, alle, die er liebt zu behüten, zu beschützen und in Watte zu packen, dass er Danny niemals absichtlich weh tun würde.

Aber Danny will verdammt sein, wenn Steve seinetwegen in einer Beziehung stecken bleibt, die er nicht will. Das Problem ist nur, dass es ihm tatsächlich sein dummes, übersensibles Herz brechen würde, Steve zu verlieren.

Danny seufzt, fährt sich mit beiden Händen durchs Haar und widmet sich wieder seinem vernachlässigten Papierkram.

Sie haben noch nicht wirklich jemanden in ihre Beziehung eingeweiht – nicht, dass das wirklich nötig wäre, da alle Welt sowieso schon seit Monaten davon ausgeht, sie würden es miteinander treiben – und es belastet ihn ein wenig, dass er niemanden hat, mit dem er über diese Sache reden kann. Für gewöhnlich hätte er schon längst seine komplette Familie an seinem Glück teilhaben lassen (selbst Cousine Claire in Australien), aber unter diesen Umständen hält er es nicht für ratenswert. Nicht, solange sich seine Beziehung zu Steve auf derartig unsicherem Untergrund befindet.

Danny seufzt und versucht, eine glaubwürdige Erklärung dafür zu finden, dass Steve heute früh aus drei Metern Höhe von einem Balkon auf einen flüchtigen Verdächtigen gesprungen ist, ohne völlig wahnsinnig zu klingen. Dieser Mann wird sein Tod sein.

Fünf Minuten, nachdem Danny dieser Gedanke gekommen ist, öffnet sich die Tür zu seinem Büro, und Tod tritt ein.

Tod bringt ihm Kaffee.

Tod bringt ihm Kaffee und grinst ihn schüchtern an, und Danny grinst ganz automatisch zurück. Steve hat ein blaues Auge und mehr blaue Flecken, als Danny vertretbar findet, aber abgesehen davon scheint es ihm blendend zu gehen.

„Hey, Babe“, begrüßt Danny ihn, gibt sich keine Mühe, den zärtlichen Unterton aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, und Steve duckt leicht den Kopf, als er den Kaffee auf Dannys Schreibtisch stellt. „Hey.“

Dieser Mann wird sein _Tod_ sein.

Niemand, niemand außer Steve schafft es, gleichzeitig Rambo und … und … Danny fällt kein passender Filmcharakter ein. Der einzige Filmcharakter, der ständig rot wird und ganz fürchterlich schüchtern ist, der sich ihm im Augenblick aufdrängt, ist einer der sieben Zwerge – und das geht mal so gar nicht. Grace und er müssen dringend ihren filmischen Horizont erweitern.

„Kommst du voran?“, fragt Steve ihn nach einem Blick auf Dannys Bericht, und Danny wirft die Hände in die Luft, denn – wirklich?

„Du bist von einem Balkon gesprungen, Steven! Von einem Balkon! Der Verdächtige ist _platt!_ “

„Er ist nicht platt“, erwidert Steve sofort, weil er tatsächlich noch immer dazu neigt, Dannys Aussagen wörtlich zu nehmen. „Er hat bloß -“

„Zwei gebrochene Rippen, ein gebrochenes Schlüsselbein und eine Gehirnerschütterung“, fällt Danny ihm ins Wort. „Eines Tages, Steven, eines Tages wirst du jemanden umspringen, der es nicht verdient hat, und dann haben wir den Salat – und wenn ich _Salat_ sage, dann meine ich eine ausgewachsene Klage … komplett mit fahrlässiger Körperverletzung und einem Antrag auf die Untersuchung deiner geistigen Zurechnungsfähigkeit. Und so lieb ich dich auch habe, Babe, ich fürchte, eine derartige Untersuchung wirst du nicht bestehen.“

Steve starrt auf ihn hinab, ein leichtes Grinsen im linken Mundwinkel, eine unerhörte Menge zärtlichen Amüsements in den Augen, und Danny will ihn küssen, aber er will verdammt sein, wenn er schon wieder derjenige ist, der den ersten Schritt macht. Also bleibt er sitzen und beschäftigt seine Hände damit, ein wenig Ordnung in den Papierkram auf seinem Schreibtisch zu bringen.

Steve steht noch eine Weile neben seinem Schreibtisch, als würde er auf etwas warten.

„Danke für den Kaffee, Babe“, sagt Danny also, schenkt Steve noch ein Lächeln – dann nimmt er wieder seinen Kugelschreiber zur Hand, und als er wieder aufblickt, hat Steve sein Büro verlassen.

Dannys Magen zieht sich zusammen.

 

Steve steht neben der Kaffeemaschine und hat Bauchschmerzen. Er kann nicht genau sagen, wies- ach, wozu sich selbst belügen. Er weiß ganz genau, wieso.

Aber sie sind im Hauptquartier, und Dannys Büro zeichnet sich genau so sehr durch Glaswände aus wie Steves, und öffentliche Zuneigungsbekenntnisse sind alles andere als professionell. Andererseits haben sie neulich noch in Steves Büro rumgemacht, aber wenn er jetzt anfängt, _daran_ zu denken, kann er sich genau so gut an Ort und Stelle erschießen.

Das Problem ist, dass Danny irgendwie … unglücklich wirkt. Erschöpft. Und Steve traut sich nicht, ihn zu fragen, wieso das der Fall ist.

Er gibt sich Mühe, für Danny da zu sein, kommt ihm immer entgegen, wenn er körperliche Nähe sucht, und gibt sich noch viel mehr Mühe, ihm den Rest der Zeit allen Freiraum zu geben, den er braucht. Als Steve aufgefallen ist, wie unglaublich aufdringlich er sich Zeit seiner Bekanntschaft mit Danny verhalten hat, war er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes entsetzt. Er hat alles an sich gerissen, von dem Moment an, als sie sich zum ersten Mal getroffen haben. Alles.

Dannys Fall, Dannys Partnerschaft, Dannys Auto, Dannys Tochter und … und Danny. Im Prinzip ist es kein Wunder, dass Danny so erschöpft ist, bei dem, was Steve ihm alles abverlangt hat und nach wie vor abverlangt.

Also reißt er sich zusammen, fällt nicht bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit über Danny her, fordert nicht all die Küsse ein, die er gerne hätte, und macht Danny erst recht nicht darauf aufmerksam, dass sie noch immer nicht richtig miteinander geschlafen haben. Oh, sie haben Sex, sie haben richtig intensiven, richtig fabelhaften Sex, aber seit dieses denkwürdigen Morgens, an dem Steve hart und verschwitzt und verzweifelt aufgewacht ist, will er verdammt nochmal wissen, wie es ist, Danny in sich zu spüren – ob es besser ist als seine Finger. Es muss besser sein als seine Finger. Steve räuspert sich, trinkt einen Schluck zu heißen Kaffee und merkt es nicht mal.

Er will Danny glücklich machen, denn wenn Danny nicht glücklich ist, dann wird er ihn verlassen, und – Steve wird ein Magengeschwür bekommen, wenn er länger darüber nachdenkt.

Er nimmt sich seine Kaffeetasse, geht in sein Büro, schließt die Tür hinter sich und widmet sich seiner Arbeit.

 

„Ich werde sie erschießen. Beide werde ich sie erschießen.“

Kono blickt überrascht auf, beobachtet, wie Chin die Tür zu ihrem Büro hinter sich zu macht, und legt den Kopf schief. „Hm?“

Er lässt sich auf das Sofa sinken, das in ihrem Büro steht, legt den Kopf in den Nacken und schließt die Augen. Er sieht unglaublich erschöpft aus. „Danny und _Steve_.“

Kono schmunzelt unwillkürlich. „Ihre Aura aus Pein, Seelenqual und noch ein wenig mehr Pein ist in der Tat ein wenig anstrengend.“

Chin stöhnt leise auf. Kono verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Wo ist all deine stoische Gelassenheit hin, Cuz? Hast du mir nicht neulich noch erzählt, wir müssen die Beiden sich selbst überlassen? Dass sie das auch allein hinbekommen?“

Chin macht eine vage Handbewegung, die wohl Resignation ausdrücken soll. „Ich habe sie offensichtlich überschätzt. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie zwei erwachsene Männer sich so -“

„Sie sind _Männer_ “, unterbricht Kono ihn brutal, und Chin schnaubt, halb amüsiert, halb empört. „Ich hab mich nie so -“

„ _Du_ hast deine Verlobung gelöst, um deine Verlobte zu schützen, obwohl sie überhaupt nicht beschützt werden wollte“, unterbricht Kono ihn ein weiteres Mal. „Und dann hast du alle Welt glauben lassen, _sie_ sei diejenige gewesen, die dich hat fallen lassen, als du sie am meisten gebraucht hast. Erzähl mir nicht, dass sei auch nur ansatzweise intelligent gewesen.“

Kono ist nach wie vor stinkig bezüglich der ganzen Malia-Sache, und Chin wird mindestens noch ein halbes Jahr bei ihr zu Kreuze kriechen müssen, ehe sie ihm vergibt. Da Chin das weiß, geht er nicht weiter darauf ein. Stattdessen stöhnt er ein weiteres Mal.

„Was ist denn diesmal los?“, will Kono von ihm wissen.

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung“, gibt Chin zurück.

Kono ist entsetzt. „Aber du bist allwissend!“

„Wie könnte ich das sein?“ Chin hat halbwegs zu seinem gewohnt trockenen Tonfall gottergebener Gelassenheit zurückgefunden. „Ich bin ein Mann.“

Kono schnorchelt amüsiert. „Welche Beweise liegen uns vor?“

„Keine. Wenn sie zusammen sind, benehmen sie sich völlig normal. Mehr oder weniger. Was für die Zwei eben als normal gilt. Aber sie sind einfach so … so …“

„Anstrengend“, vollendet Kono seinen Satz. „Wir könnten einfach Feierabend machen und sie mit ihrem Elend allein lassen.“

Chin hebt endlich den Kopf und sieht sie an. „Das ist eine fabelhafte Idee.“

 

Es ist die unvermittelte Ruhe, die Danny eine Gänsehaut verursacht. Er hebt den Blick von seinem Bericht, und plötzlich ist es draußen dunkel – eine Tatsache, die seine Schreibtischlampe bisher heimtückisch vor ihm geheim gehalten hat.

Ihm ist nicht ganz klar, wie er es geschafft hat, mehrere Stunden damit zuzubringen, Steves Wahnsinn als notwendige Maßnahmen zu tarnen – wobei … doch, ihm ist völlig klar, wie er das geschafft hat.

Er seufzt, reibt sich mit der Hand über den Kopf und fragt sich, wo Steve ist. Zugegeben, er könnte einfach nachgucken, aber –

„Danno?“

Danny dreht den Kopf, und Steve steht in der Tür zu seinem Büro, müde und ein bisschen bleich unter seinen blauen Flecken, aber er lächelt ihn an.

„Hm?“

„Bist du fertig? Können wir nach Hause?“

Danny wirft einen Blick auf den blöden Bericht. Er ist nicht wirklich fertig, aber er hat auch nicht wirklich Lust, sich noch mehr Halbwahrheiten aus den Fingern zu saugen.

„Ja, können wir. Wartest du schon lange auf mich?“

„Nicht wirklich nein. Vielleicht eine Stunde.“

„Du hättest doch was sagen können.“

„Ich wollte dich nicht stören.“

Danny lächelt flüchtig und steht auf, und Buster, der die letzten drei Stunden in einer Ecke seines Büros geschlafen hat, kommt mit einem Grunzen auf die Beine.

„Du meinst, du wolltest mich nicht bei meiner Märchenstunde unterbrechen.“

„Märchenstunde?“

Steve steht plötzlich direkt vor ihm, so dicht, dass Danny seine Wärme spüren kann, und einen Moment lang ist Danny versucht, die Augen zu schließen und sich an ihn zu drücken.

Aber sie sind noch immer im Hauptquartier, und Danny hat nicht vor, sich in auch nur irgendeiner Form Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses schuldig zu machen. Also dreht er sich weg und geht um Steve herum zur Tür.

Buster winselt leise und folgt ihm, dann macht Steve seine Schreibtischlampe aus.

„Ja, Märchenstunde“, sagt Danny, während sie Seite an Seite durch das dunkle Gebäude gehen. „Du musst lernen, deine Impulse besser zu kontrollieren, Babe – ansonsten weiß ich wirklich nicht, wie lange ich meine Geschichten noch glaubwürdig an den Mann bringen kann.“

Danny rechnet damit, dass Steve ihm irgendeinen Unsinn à la „Du musst dir überhaupt nichts ausdenken, Danno, du musst einfach nur aufschreiben, was passiert ist“ unterbreiten wird, stattdessen lässt er sich zu viel dreisteren Lügen hinreißen.

„Ich kontrolliere meine Impulse.“

Danny schnaubt. „Ja, genau.“

Steve ist unerwartet beharrlich. „Ich kontrolliere meine Impulse, Danno.“

„Pffffft.“

„Wirklich, Danno. Ich kontrolliere meine Impulse.“

„Nein, Steven – einfach nein.“

Steve erwidert nichts mehr darauf, bleibt in der Tat so lange still, dass Danny sich fragt, ob er es tatsächlich geschafft hat, was _Falsches_ zu sagen. Aber Steves Gesichtsausdruck wirkt neutral, als sie in das Licht der Straßenlaternen draußen auf dem Parkplatz treten, und Danny ist sich nicht sicher.

Offenbar ist er sich über gar nichts mehr sicher.

Außerdem fühlt er sich in den Grundfesten seiner Überzeugungen erschüttert, als Steve ihm die Schlüssel zu seinem Truck reicht. „Bist du krank?“

„Nein, Danno.“

„Bist du sicher? Kein Fieber oder so? Irgend’ne verschleppte Tropenkrankheit?“

„Nein, Danno.“

Danny runzelt die Stirn. „Babe … ist _wirklich_ alles in Ordnung?“

„Ich habe dir bloß die Schlüssel gegeben, Daniel. Kannst du bitte damit aufhören, so zu tun, als sei das völlig außergewöhnlich?“

„Es ist völlig außergewöhnlich. Und nenn mich nicht Daniel. Schon gar nicht mit diesem grässlich gestellten britischen Akzent!“

Steve schenkt ihm ein jungenhaftes Grinsen, und Danny klettert endlich in den Truck. Er muss den Sitz nach vorn manövrieren, muss die Spiegel neu einstellen – muss einen Moment inne halten und das Gefühl auf sich wirken lassen, die alleinige Herrschaft über Steves Wagen sein Eigen zu nennen.

„Bist du eingeschlafen?“, erkundigt Steve sich bei ihm, und Danny dreht sich auf dem Sitz zu ihm um. „Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du keinerlei Grund hast, mit diesem Wagen für irgendwas zu kompensieren, mein lieber Steven, würde ich mir Sorgen um dich machen“, erwidert er ohne jeden Zusammenhang.

Dann startet er den Motor.

 

Den kompletten Heimweg lang überlegt Danny, was zum Teufel in Steve gefahren ist. Steve ist ein Kontrollfreak. Steve muss immer der Chef sein, immer – bloß nicht in ihrer Beziehung, wie es scheint, und Danny –

Danny weitet die Augen.

Er verschluckt sich beinahe beim Atmen.

Steve kommt nie zu ihm. _Steve kontrolliert seine Impulse_.

Danny muss sich räuspern.

Steve, dieser unmögliche Mann, dieser unmögliche, wunderbare, verrückte Mann … hat Danny tatsächlich zugehört. Gut, er hat die völlig falschen Schlüsse gezogen, aber er hat Danny _zugehört_ , als er gesagt hat, dass Steve lernen muss, Verantwortung abzugeben, dass es ungesund ist, immer die Kontrolle haben zu müssen.

Also hat Steve die Kontrolle abgegeben. Restlos. Er hat sich Danny anvertraut, mit allem was er ist, und das wirklich Verrückte ist, dass er sich damit wohl zu fühlen scheint – mehr oder weniger.

Er sitzt entspannt in seinem Sitz, guckt aus dem Fenster … aber seine Hand liegt zur Faust geballt auf seinem Oberschenkel. Danny geht davon aus, dass Steve gerade schwer damit beschäftigt ist, _seine Impulse zu kontrollieren_. Der Depp.

Danny schnaubt amüsiert und bereitet sich gedanklich auf das Gespräch vor, dass er ganz offensichtlich mit Steve führen muss.

Denn so hat Danny es nie gewollt. Es ist schön und gut, dass er endlich sein eigenes Auto – und Steves gleich mit – fahren darf. Aber wenn Steve ihn küssen will, dann soll Steve ihn verdammt noch mal küssen und nicht darauf warten, dass Danny ihm die Erlaubnis erteilt. Derartige Spielereien können sie sich für später aufheben, wenn sie endlich richtig miteinander geschlafen haben und die ganze Sache nicht mehr so fürchterlich ernst nehmen.

Danny hat das Gefühl, dass dieser wünschenswerte Zustand eintreten wird, sobald er Steve ein paar Tatsachen klar gemacht hat.

Er fährt sie nach Hause und geht ins Schlafzimmer hinauf, um sich etwas Bequemeres anzuziehen und mental auf _Das Gespräch_ vorzubereiten, während Steve die Küche in Brand steckt. Steve bezeichnet seine pyromanischen Tätigkeiten nach wie vor als Kochen, Danny tut derweil so, als würde er ihm vertrauen, nicht das ganze Haus abzufackeln.

Er zieht sich ein paar alter, unförmiger Jeans über, hindert sie mit einem mindestens genau so alten Gürtel daran, ihm von den Hüften zu fallen, und kombiniert sie mit einem blauen T-Shirt. Derartig gewandet kehrt er zu Steve in die Küche zurück.

Steve steht am Herd, der gottlob noch aus ist, während er die Verpackung irgendeines bestimmt fürchterlich gesunden Fertigfutters studiert.

„Kommst du klar?“, erkundigt Danny sich hilfsbereit.

Steve wendet sich halb zu ihm um, lässt die Verpackung sinken, öffnet den Mund, um eine Antwort abzugeben – und Danny hat eine hundertstel Sekunde lang Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern, dass es tatsächlich ein _Geräusch_ macht, wenn Steves Selbstbeherrschung nachgibt.

Erst _Ratsch_ und dann _Klonk_.

 

Steve ist sich nicht völlig sicher, was passiert ist. Eben stand er noch am Herd und las sich durch, wie genau die Fertig-Falafel, die Kamekona ihm untergejubelt hat, am besten zuzubereiten seien – und in der nächsten Sekunde hat er Danny praktisch an die Wand genagelt.

Steve wollte das nicht.

Aber Danny … in diesen Jeans mit dem umgekrempelten Saum, in diesem T-Shirt, mit seinen Haaren in leichter Unordnung und diesem _Gesichtsausdruck_ …

Steve stöhnt unwillkürlich und presst seine Hüften nach vorn, dann gibt er seinem dringendsten Bedürfnis nach, sinkt vor Danny auf die Knie und überprüft, ob dieses blöde T-Shirt tatsächlich so weich ist, wie es aussieht – indem er sein Gesicht über Dannys Bauch reibt.

Er spürt Danny unter seiner Wange den Atem anhalten – und ja … das T-Shirt ist tatsächlich so weich. Und er kniet vor Danny am Boden. Und sein Gesicht ist nur wenige Zentimeter von äußerst verlockenden Regionen entfernt.

Steve schluckt trocken.

Soviel zur Beherrschung seiner Impulse.

Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und ist im Begriff, sich bei Danny zu entschuldigen, ist im Begriff, aufzustehen und verbal zu Kreuze zu kriechen – als Danny ihm durchs Haar streicht, seine Hand an seine Wange gleiten lässt, und seinen angehaltenen Atem freilässt.

Der Laut, den er dabei produziert, schießt Steve direkt zwischen die Beine. Es ist beinahe ein Stöhnen, klingt hilflos und zufrieden zugleich, und Steve presst die Augen zu und schmiegt sich an Dannys Hand.

Seine eigenen Hände befinden sich an Dannys Hüften, und er lässt sie aufwärts gleiten, erst über Dannys T-Shirt, dann darunter. Der Stoff ist so dünn und weich, dass es praktisch keinen Unterschied macht, selbst wenn Dannys nackte Haut unter seinen Händen etwas ist, von dem er wahrscheinlich nie genug bekommen wird.

Danny hält still und lässt ihn, und als Steve einen vorsichtigen Blick wagt, hat Danny den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die Augen geschlossen, und leckt sich über die Lippen.

Dannys Hand liegt jetzt in Steves Nacken, krault ihm durchs Haar, und Steve kann sich nicht länger beherrschen – er lässt sein Gesicht tiefer gleiten, an Dannys Gürtel vorbei, und presst es mit einem flatternden Atemzug in Dannys Schritt.

Die Hand in Steves Nacken spannt sich einen Moment lang an, versucht vergeblich, Halt in Steves Haar zu finden, und Steve stöhnt; weil er Danny härter werden spürt, und weil es sich so, so _gut_ anfühlt.

„Nhm … Babe …“, sagt Danny über ihm, und er klingt gleichzeitig erregt und zufrieden. „Ich wollte mit dir über etwas sprechen.“

Steve brummt und lässt seinen Mund über den Jeans an Dannys Erektion auf und ab streichen. Dannys Hand krallt sich fester in sein Haar.

„Ich wollte dich darauf aufmerksam gemacht haben“, sagt Danny mit rauer Stimme, und Steve kann nicht fassen, dass er tatsächlich immer noch _redet_ , „dass du sowas hier -“

Steve brummt leise, und Dannys Hüften zucken leicht nach vorn.

„ _Ah_ – sowas hier so oft tun kannst, wie du willst.“

Steve braucht einen Moment, Dannys Worte zu filtern, denn Danny presst sich hart und heiß gegen sein Gesicht, und er riecht so gut und –

Steve blickt überrascht zu Danny auf. „So oft ich will?“

Danny erwidert seinen Blick aus merkwürdig sanften blauen Augen. „Wenn ich _sowas hier_ sage, dann meine ich selbstverständlich nicht _sowas hier_. Ich meine _alles_ , Babe.“

Ein warmes Prickeln zieht sich durch Steves kompletten Körper. „Alles?“

Danny nickt. „Alles. Zum Teufel mit deiner Impulskontrolle.“

Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Danny streicht ihm über den Kopf. „Hast du verstanden, was ich gesagt habe, Babe?“

„Jah.“ Steve ballt beide Hände zu Fäusten. Er zögert nur einen Moment, ehe er sie wieder löst, dann öffnet er Dannys Gürtel, knöpft seine Jeans auf, zieht den Reißverschluss hinunter.

Er ist seltsam aufgeregt, fühlt sich beinahe, als sei das hier sein erstes Mal … andererseits … mit Danny ist es das ja auch.

Dannys Jeans fallen von seinen Hüften zu Boden, und Steve wird mit Dannys Shorts konfrontiert. Es sind kurze, enge Shorts, die der Phantasie nicht das Geringste abverlangen, und Steve schluckt trocken und starrt.

Danny hat gesagt, er kann tun, was er will, wann er es will, und die plötzliche Freiheit ist beinahe ein bisschen zu viel für Steve. Er will alles auf einmal.

Er will alles auf einmal, obwohl er schon damit überfordert ist, seine Hände dazu zu bringen, aufzuhören zu zittern, damit er Danny seine Shorts hinunterziehen kann.

Und dann verlagert Danny sein Gewicht, spreizt leicht die Schenkel, _direkt vor Steves Nase_ , und Steve packt Dannys Hüften, während seiner Kehle ein Grollen entkommt.

Er zieht Danny noch immer nicht die Shorts hinunter, stattdessen schmiegt er seine Wange wieder an Dannys Bauch, fährt mit der Nase an dem feinen Pfad aus Haaren entlang, der von Dannys Bauchnabel abwärts führt, und genießt die Gänsehaut, die er bekommt, als Danny leise stöhnt.

„Oh Gott“, entfährt es Danny plötzlich über ihm, und er klingt gleichzeitig fassungslos und amüsiert. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was für ein unverschämter Folterknecht du bist …“

Steve muss grinsen, versucht vergeblich, es zu unterdrücken, und näselt genüsslich an Dannys Erektion auf und ab. „Hm?“

„Ich werde dich umbringen“, droht Danny mit erstickter Stimme. „Ich werde dich mit meinen Krawatten ans Bett fesseln, und dann werde ich dich _umbringen_ , ganz, ganz langsam und – _ah_!“

 

Danny wird sich merken müssen, dass Todesdrohungen Steve ganz schrecklich anzuspornen scheinen. Entweder das – oder die lächerliche Vorstellung unter Zuhilfenahme von Krawatten ans Bett gefesselt zu werden.

Danny würde schmunzeln, wäre er nicht so sehr mit Stöhnen beschäftigt.

Steve hat ihn endlich von seinen Shorts befreit, hat endlich Hand an ihn gelegt, und Danny wünschte, seine Knie wären nicht so schrecklich weich, die Wand nicht so schrecklich haltlos.

Der Anblick von Steve vor ihm auf seinen Knien, erhitzt und erregt und fürchterlich entschlossen, ist beinahe zu viel für Danny, und wenn Steve tatsächlich vorhat, ihm hier in der Küche einen zu blasen, dann wird er –

„Nhgh!“

Danny muss die Augen zukneifen, als Steve ihn in den Mund nimmt. Weiße Punkte tanzen vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern, und doch wird er das Bild nicht los, wie Steve ihn in einer langsamen, fließenden Bewegung aufgenommen hat, einfach so, als habe er das schon Tausend Mal gemacht, als sei das hier –

Steve entkommt ein ersticktes Stöhnen, und eine Sekunde später spürt Danny seine Hände an seinem Hintern. Steve packt ihn, als sei er sein Rettungsanker, während er ihn immer noch tiefer aufnimmt, und _Danny kann nicht mehr_.

Er schlägt die Augen wieder auf, starrt auf Steve hinab und bekommt beinahe einen Hirnschlag. Steves Lippen dehnen sich obszön um Dannys Erektion, und in Steves Augen steht eine Mischung aus Entschlossenheit und … Hingabe. Gier.

Einen Herzschlag lang ist Danny überzeugt, er muss auf der Stelle kommen, oder sterben.

Dann winselt Steve leise, lässt ihn wieder aus seinem Mund gleiten, und Danny spürt ihn einen tiefen Atemzug nehmen, ehe er ihn wieder tiefer aufnimmt.

Danny weiß nicht, wohin mit sich.

Steve hat das hier noch nie gemacht, _noch nie_ , aber er _will_ es, und Danny liebt diesen Mann und er _kann nicht mehr_.

Er ballt die linke Hand zur Faust, so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel sich weiß unter seiner Haut abzeichnen. Seine Rechte liegt noch immer in Steves Nacken, während er überfordert auf Steve hinab starrt, und sein Atem flach und unterbrochen von hilflosem Stöhnen seiner Kehle entkommt.

Nach einer Weile findet Steve zu einem Rhythmus, nimmt seine Zunge und seine Hände zu Hilfe, und Dannys Knie werden zu Gelee. Er fängt an, Steves Namen zu stöhnen, er flucht, murmelt Obszönitäten und packt Steves Haar so fest, dass es wehtun muss.

Steve beschwert sich nicht.

Steve sieht _unglaublich_ aus, und als er sich einen Moment lang zurücklehnt, um zu Atem zu kommen, sieht Danny, dass Steves eigene Erektion seinem Reißverschluss Einiges abverlangt.

Danny leckt sich unwillkürlich über die Lippen.

Sein Blick trifft auf Steves, und sie sehen sich in die Augen, brechen nicht einen Moment lang den Blickkontakt, während Steve ihn wieder in den Mund nimmt – und dann ist es zu spät.

Danny kann nicht mehr wegsehen. Er schafft es nicht, er kann es nicht, und im Prinzip will er es nicht einmal.

Steves Augen sind ausdrucksstärker denn je, und Danny braucht jede Unze seiner Selbstkontrolle, um seine Hüften nicht hemmungslos nach vorn zu stoßen.

Ein Kraftakt, der belohnt wird, als Steve damit anfängt, seinen Mund ruckartig an ihm vor und zurück zu bewegen. Danny keucht und flucht, lauter als zuvor, und Steve stöhnt und winselt und sieht ihm noch immer in die Augen.

Es ist zu viel, einfach zu viel.

Als Danny kommt, spürt er es in jeder verdammten Zelle seines Körpers, es brennt wie Eis durch ihn hindurch, und würde Steve nicht seine Hüften umklammert halten, er würde vermutlich umfallen, weil seine Knie komplett nutzlos geworden sind.

Steve verharrt vor ihm, starrt nach wie vor zu ihm auf, schließt nur ein paar Sekunden lang die Augen, als er anfängt zu schlucken.

Dieser Mann wird sein Tod sein.

 

Steve ist so hart, dass es wehtut, aber er kann sich nicht dazu überwinden, seinen Platz aufzugeben und etwas Dahingehendes zu unternehmen.

Er hat seine Wange an Dannys Bauch geschmiegt, genießt das Gefühl, Dannys Bauchmuskeln unter der Haut arbeiten zu spüren, genießt die Wärme seines Körpers, genießt Dannys Geruch, herb und erdig und _Danny_.

Über sich hört er Dannys schweren Atem, spürt Dannys Finger in seinem Nacken. Danny erfüllt alle seine Sinne. Es ist perfekt.

„Du wirst mein Tod sein“, sagt Danny über ihm, streicht ihm über den Kopf, fährt mit den Fingern durch sein Haar, und Steve lächelt. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Danny so etwas sagt, aber diesmal klingt er nicht wütend oder am Ende seiner Geduld – diesmal klingt er zufrieden, atemlos, liebevoll.

„Kommst du hoch zu mir, Babe?“

Es verlangt ihm Einiges ab, aber Steve kommt auf die Beine, ignoriert den Schmerz in seinen überbeanspruchten Knien … und dann steht er vor Danny, sieht ihm wieder in die Augen.

„Das war ziemlich fabelhaft“, informiert Danny ihn mit einem zärtlichen Grinsen, während seine Hände über Steves Hüften gleiten. „So fabelhaft in der Tat, dass du einen Wunsch frei hast.“

Steve denkt sofort an Krawatten, Handschellen, an Danny in einem zweireihigen Anzug, und er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und unterdrückt ein Stöhnen. Um sowas kann er ihn nicht bitten. Nicht jetzt. Jetzt will er Danny einfach nur in sich.

„Ich … ich will …“, beginnt er, und Danny sieht ihn so aufmerksam an, dass es ihm die Kehle zuschnürt.

Steve ist nicht daran gewöhnt, nach seinen Wünschen befragt zu werden, völlig egal, welche Situation – und die Tatsache, dass er unglaublich hart ist, und Dannys Finger am oberen Saum seiner Hosen entlang streichen, trägt nicht dazu bei, dass er dieser neuen Situation besser gewachsen ist.

„Du willst -?“ fragt Danny also nach einer Weile nach, und Steve lässt seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter fallen. „Danno, bitte …“

Er spürt, wie Danny eine Gänsehaut bekommt. „Sag es einfach, Babe. Du bekommst von mir alles, was du willst.“

Steve stöhnt und kann nicht verhindern, dass seine Hüften nach vorn zucken. „Ich will … deine Finger.“

Er hört Danny trocken schlucken. „Meine Finger?“

„In mir.“

Kurz friert die Luft zwischen ihnen ein, dann packt Danny mit plötzlicher Vehemenz seine Hüften. „Sollst du haben, Babe.“

Steves kompletten Körper durchfährt ein Zittern, und Danny zieht ihn an sich und hält ihn einen Moment lang fest, ehe er sich soweit von ihm löst, dass er aus seinen Shorts und Jeans steigen kann, die noch immer um seine Knöchel liegen. Dann zieht er sein T-Shirt aus.

Steve blickt aus flehenden Augen auf ihn hinab. Sein Körper fühlt sich zu schwer für ihn an, zu heiß, aber als Danny seine Hand nimmt und ihn mit sich zieht, folgt er ihm einfach.

 

Danny hat das Gefühl, er würde schlafwandeln, und er ist sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er es in den ersten Stock und ins Schlafzimmer geschafft hat.

Er lässt Steves Hand los und dreht sich zu ihm um und … Steve hat noch viel zu viel an.

Selbstverständlich macht Steve keine Anstalten, diesen untragbaren Umstand selbst zu beheben. Also packt Danny sein Poloshirt am Saum, zieht es in die Höhe, und Steve ist wenigstens so entgegenkommend, die Arme für ihn anzuheben.

Danny wirft das Shirt beiseite, zieht Steve an sich und küsst ihn, und erst, als Steve leise in seinen Mund stöhnt und sich mit verzweifelter Leidenschaft an ihn presst, lässt Danny seine Hände zurück an Steves Hüften gleiten, knöpft ihm die Hose auf und zieht den Reißverschluss hinunter.

Steve wimmert praktisch vor Dankbarkeit.

Danny bekommt eine derartig intensive Gänsehaut, dass es ihn ein wenig schüttelt.

Er schiebt seine Fingerspitzen unter den Saum von Steves Shorts und schiebt sie so weit hinunter, dass er seine Hand um Steves Erektion schließen kann. Ein paar Mal lässt er seine Hand auf und ab gleiten, langsam und bedächtig, beobachtet, wie die Lusttropfen, die sich auf der Eichel gesammelt haben, träge an ihr hinab laufen.

Aber dann entkommt Steve ein halbersticktes „Danno“, und Steve küsst ihn, drängend und verzweifelt und flehend, und Danny lässt von seiner Tätigkeit ab und fährt damit fort, Steve auszuziehen.

Der Anblick, als er diese angenehme Aufgabe abgeschlossen hat, reicht aus, ihn wieder halb hart werden zu lassen, und er drängt Steve rückwärts aufs Bett zu, während er ihn küsst und streichelt und Steves hilfloses Verlangen ins Unermessliche steigert.

Und dann liegt Steve vor ihm auf dem Bett, schrecklich erregt und unwiderstehlich, und Danny muss sich einen Moment lang sammeln. Dann hebt Steve den Blick zu ihm an und sieht ihm in die Augen, und Danny grollt und klettert über ihn.

„Deine Augen“, informiert er Steve zwischen zwei unanständig feuchten Küssen, „gehören verboten, Babe. Wirklich.“

Steve brummt nur, schlingt beide Arme um ihn und zieht ihn an sich, und Danny seufzt, schließt die Augen und genießt das Gefühl von Steve unter sich.

Aber sie hatten einen Plan, und es gehört sich einfach nicht, Steve noch länger zu verweigern, worum er ihn ausdrücklich gebeten hat. Also löst Danny ihren Kuss, selbst wenn er dazu beide Hände gegen Steves Brust stemmen muss.

„Wir hatten doch was vor, Babe“, erinnert er Steve mit schrecklich heiserer Stimme, und Steve knurrt zustimmend und rollt sich herum, öffnet die oberste Schublade seines Nachttisches. Danny kann nur die Augenbraue hochziehen, als er eine Tube Gleitmittel zutage fördert. „Allzeit bereit, was?“

Steve wird tatsächlich rot. „Ich … mhm … viele einsame Nächte?“

Danny kann das liebevolle Grinsen nicht zurückhalten. „Ich verstehe.“

Steve rollt sich wieder zu ihm herum und drückt ihm mit auffallender Hast die Tube in die Hände. Er wirkt weder unsicher noch kann Danny auch nur das geringste Zögern in seinen Augen entdecken, also hält er sich auch gar nicht erst damit auf, Steve zu fragen, ob er sich sicher ist.

Stattdessen dreht er die Tube auf, gibt eine großzügig bemessene Menge Gel auf seine Finger – und hält inne.

Steve nimmt das zum Anlass, seine Hand zu packen, sie um sich herum zu ziehen und an seinen Hintern zu pressen.

Dieser Mann wird sein Tod sein.

„Jemand ist sehr ungeduldig“, merkt Danny trocken an, um zu überspielen, wie sehr ihn Steves Entschlossenheit überfordert.

„Du kannst dir keine Vorstellung davon machen, wie sehr ich -“ setzt Steve an, und stöhnt, als Danny einen zaghaften Finger an seinen Anus presst.

„Wie sehr du -?“ hakt Danny nach, lässt seinen Finger vorsichtig kreisen und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, als er Steves Gesichtsausdruck hemmungslosen Genusses in sich aufnimmt.

„Wie sehr ich das gewollt habe“, erwidert Steve stöhnend, spreizt die Beine für ihn und presst Dannys Finger fester an seinen Anus. Danny beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und schiebt einen ersten vorsichtigen Finger in Steve hinein.

Steves Reaktion verursacht ihm beinahe einen Herzinfarkt.

Steve grollt nicht einfach nur, er _grollt_ , und dann fängt er an, sich an Danny zu reiben, und das auf eine Art und Weise, die so unglaublich hemmungslos animalisch ist, dass Danny keine Ahnung hat, wie er darauf reagieren soll.

Also hält er seinen Körper so ruhig wie möglich, versucht, keinen Herzstillstand zu bekommen, und lässt seinen Finger in Steves heißer Enge kreisen.

Steve stöhnt seinen Namen, leise und flehend, wieder und wieder, und Danny überlegt, ob er ihn knebeln soll. Steve macht ihn _wahnsinnig_.

„Mehr“, stöhnt Steve dann, „mehr, _bitte_.“

Danny ist kurz davor ihn zu beißen. „Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden – wir haben das noch nie -“

„Ich hab“, unterbricht Steve ihn atemlos, und Danny stellen sich die Nackenhaare auf. Steve fährt stockend fort. „Als du – als du in Jersey warst, hab ich -“

Danny verschluckt beinahe seine eigene Zunge. „Du hast -?“

„Zwei Finger“, sagt Steve heiser. „Bitte, Danno.“

Danny schiebt einen zweiten Finger in ihn hinein. Steve hat … als er in Jersey war, hat Steve …

„Was genau hast du gemacht, als ich in Jersey war, Babe?“

Steve zieht sich um seine Finger zusammen, ist so fürchterlich eng und heiß, dass weiße Punkte vor Dannys offenen Augen tanzen – und er benutzt bloß seine _Finger_. Großer Gott.

„Ich hab geträumt, dass du … das wir … _mh_ “, erwidert Steve, offenbar zu weggetreten, um kohärent oder verschwiegen zu sein, und Danny küsst ihn auf die Schläfe.

Steve presst sein Gesicht an Dannys Halsbeuge. „Du hast … wir waren …“

„Ich verstehe“, sagt Danny leise und ignoriert die Gänsehaut, die sich über seinen kompletten Rücken zieht. „Und dann?“

„Ich bin aufgewacht, und du warst nicht da“, sagt Steve, als würde das alles erklären. Danny kann sich nicht helfen und stößt seine Finger in Steve hinein, weder rücksichtsvoll noch sanft. Steves Reaktion befördert ihn beinahe aus dem Bett.

Danny schlingt seinen freien Arm um Steve, nutzt ihn als Anker, um nicht doch noch auf dem Fußboden zu landen, während Steves Hüften unkontrolliert gegen seine zucken, und Steve Obszönitäten gegen seine Schulter murmelt.

„Ist das gut so, Babe?“, erkundigt Danny sich heiser bei ihm, und Steve nickt, presst sich seinen Fingern entgegen. „Mehr.“

Danny muss trocken schlucken. „Noch mehr?“

„Jah.“

Danny ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht funktionieren wird. „Du bist … mh … zu eng, Babe.“

Steve stößt sich gegen seine Finger zurück. „Es fühlt sich so gut an“, ist alles, was er auf Dannys Einwand erwidert.

Danny fühlt, wie ihm die Realität entgleitet. „Aber … aber du …“

Steve küsst ihn, im gleichen Moment, als er Dannys Hand packt und anfängt, Dannys Finger in sich zu rammen, schnell und hart und viel zu rücksichtslos.

Danny gibt auf.

„Ok, ok“, murmelt er atemlos zwischen zwei Küssen, „ok, ich hab’s begriffen.“

Steve gibt ein Geräusch von sich, das man als Winseln bezeichnen könnte, und lässt Dannys Hand los.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig“, wirft Danny ihm ohne jede Hitze in der Stimme vor. Steve verteilt Schmetterlingsküsse auf seinem Schlüsselbein.

„Nicht fair“, sagt Danny und zieht seine Finger aus Steve. Diesmal winselt Steve wirklich und macht Anstalten, erneut nach Dannys Hand zu greifen.

„Nein“, sagt Danny streng. „Wir brauchen mehr Gleitgel.“

Statt also wieder die Kontrolle über Dannys Hand an sich zu reißen, wickelt Steve sich einmal komplett um Danny und hält seinen überforderten Körper so still wie nur möglich.

Danny ist sich langsam ziemlich sicher, dass er diese Angelegenheit nicht überleben wird. Aber er gibt mehr Gleitgel auf seine Finger, mehr als genug sogar, führt sie zurück an Steves Anus … und kneift die Augen zu, als er drei Finger gleichzeitig in Steve hinein schiebt.

Er spürt Steve den Atem anhalten, spürt, wie Steve sich am ganzen Körper anspannt, aber er zögert nicht, seine Finger tiefer in Steve hinein zu schieben, denn Steve _will_ , und solange Steve ihm nicht sagt, dass es zu viel ist, wird er –

„Ah.“

Es ist ein leises Stöhnen, leise und überfordert und so voller Ekstase, dass Danny beinahe kommt.

Und solange Steve solche Geräusche macht, wird Danny nicht aufhören, also drängt er weiter vor, langsam und vorsichtig, bis ein erstickter Laut Steves Kehle entkommt, und Steve sich mit der ganzen Länge seines Körpers an ihn presst. Steve hält nur einen Moment lang inne, nur so kurz, dass Danny kaum Zeit hat, sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen – dann fängt er wieder an, sich Dannys Fingern entgegen zu stoßen, dringlicher und ruckartiger als zuvor.

Ein Zittern läuft durch Dannys Körper, jedes Mal wenn Steves Becken auf seins trifft, und er weiß, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, ehe er ein zweites Mal kommt.

Steves Anus dehnt sich um seine Finger, und allein die Vorstellung, Steves enge Hitze mit etwas _anderem_ als seinen Fingern auszufüllen, treibt Danny beinahe in den Wahnsinn.

„Kannst du so kommen?“, fragt er Steve mit erstickter Stimme, und Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und nickt. „Jah.“

Die Versicherung schafft es beinahe, selbiges für Danny wahr zu machen. Er krümmt leicht die Finger, und wenn Danny gedacht hat, Steve habe sich bisher wie ein wildes Tier aufgeführt, wird er jetzt eines Besseren belehrt.

Er kann nur die Augen aufreißen und starren, als Steve den Kopf in den Nacken wirft, ein gutturales Stöhnen von sich gibt, das Danny durch Mark und Bein geht, und Dannys Hintern mit einer plötzlichen Vehemenz packt, die blaue Flecken hinterlassen wird.

Steve stöhnt seinen Namen, einmal, zweimal – und dann kommt er, quer über Dannys Bauch und seine Brust, und Danny flucht und folgt ihm.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später ist Danny noch immer nicht wieder zu Atem gekommen, Steve und er sind noch immer der Länge nach aneinander gepresst, und er hat seine Finger noch immer nicht aus Steve zurückgezogen.

„Mhm“, macht Steve, drückt sein Gesicht in Dannys Halsbeuge und _schnurrt_.

Danny ist ganz seiner Meinung. Er streichelt Steve mit der freien Hand über den Rücken, während er seine Finger aus ihm zurückzieht, und zieht eine mitfühlende Grimasse, als Steve einen leisen Laut der Unzufriedenheit von sich gibt.

„Alles ok, Babe?“, erkundigt er sich heiser, und Steve nickt.

„Fühl’ mich leer“, gibt er zu Protokoll, und Danny lässt seinen Kopf zurück aufs Kissen fallen. „Oh Gott, _Steven_.“

Steve blickt ihn aus weit offenen, schrecklich verletzlichen Augen an. „Was?“

„Du hast kein Filtersystem, oder?“

„Filtersystem?“

Danny seufzt und streichelt ihm über die Wange. „Schon gut.“

Steve schließt die Augen und schmiegt sich an seine Hand, und Danny würde nichts lieber tun, als bis in alle Ewigkeit so mit ihm liegen zu bleiben – aber das wäre widerlich.

„Komm, ab ins Bad“, murmelt er also auffordernd, und Steve brummt unzufrieden.

„Wir können zusammen duschen“, sagt Danny, um die Angelegenheit attraktiver zu gestalten, und Steve schlägt prompt die Augen auf und blinzelt ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Können wir?“

„Ja. Aber du wirst mich festhalten müssen, damit ich am Ende nicht noch umfalle.“

Steve beehrt ihn mit dem dümmlichsten, liebevollsten, unglaublichsten Lächeln aller Zeiten. „Ok.“

Danny wird sterben. Er weiß es genau.

 

Steve ist überrascht.

Er hatte Sex mit Danny, und dann hat er mit Danny zusammen geduscht, und jetzt sitzen sie zusammen auf dem Sofa und … Danny hat ihn noch immer nicht über.

Danny hat sich mit einem Ächzen aufs Sofa fallen lassen, hat sich fünf Kissen in den Rücken gestopft und eine halbe Stunde lang rumgewurschtelt, ehe er verkündet hat, die perfekte Stellung gefunden zu haben.

In dieser halben Stunde ist ihre Pizza angekommen (Steve hat den Plan mit den Fertig-Falaffeln vorübergehend fallen lassen), und Danny hat Steve _befohlen_ , sich zu ihm zu setzen und mit ihm zu _kuscheln_.

Man kann durchaus mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass Steve noch nie zuvor einen Befehl derartig euphorisch umgesetzt hat. Er liegt halb über das Sofa ausgesteckt, sein Rücken lehnt gegen Dannys Brust, und wenn er den Kopf nach hinten legt, findet er ein absolut perfektes Kissen in Dannys Schulter.

Vor fünf Minuten, als Steve das zum ersten Mal ausprobiert hat, hat Danny erst an seiner Wange herumgenäselt, und ihn dann auf die Schläfe geküsst.

Danny, findet Steve, ist viel zu gut für diese Welt.

In seiner rechten Hand hält Danny ein Stück Pizza, seine linke liegt ausgebreitet auf Steves Brust und zeichnet geistesabwesende Kreise, und augenblicklich mokiert er sich über das Baseball-Spiel, das Steve ihm angemacht hat. Steve hat keine Ahnung von Baseball, also kann er Dannys Beschwerden über die Unfähigkeit des aktuellen Pitchers nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, aber das ist nicht wichtig.

Steve schließt die Augen und lässt Dannys Stimme über sich hinweg spülen. Die traurigen Reste seiner eigenen Pizza liegen vergessen in ihrem Karton auf dem Couchtisch.

Er spürt die Vibrationen von Dannys Stimme in seinem Rücken, Dannys Hand liegt warm direkt über seinem Herzen – und Steve überkommt plötzlich eine derartig intensive Ergriffenheit, dass ihn tatsächlich ein leichtes Zittern durchläuft. Danny hält mitten im Satz inne, und hört auf, mit seinem Stück Pizza zu gestikulieren. „Alles ok, Babe?“

Steve schluckt trocken. „Ähm. Äh. Ja.“

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso, aber ich bin nicht wirklich überzeugt.“

Steve kneift die Augen zu. „Ich bin wirklich in Ordnung.“

„Warum klingst du dann, als hättest du Verstopfung?“

Kurz ist Steve derartig entrüstet, dass er auf einen Schlag all seine überforderte Ergriffenheit fallen lassen kann. „Ich klinge _nicht_ , als hätte ich Verstopfung!“

Dannys unterdrücktes Lachen rumort durch ihn hindurch, und Steve muss die Augen schließen. „Es ist nur …“

„Hm?“ Danny wirft den Rest seiner Pizza zielsicher in den Karton auf den Tisch.

„Das hier …“

„Ja?“

„Das hier ist so …“

„Ich muss dich dringend Grace vorlesen lassen – sie wird dir den Fuß abkauen vor spannungsgeladener Ungeduld.“

Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Danny“, sagt er, und Danny streicht ihm über die Brust, langsam und auf eine Art und Weise, die wahrscheinlich beruhigend sein soll, aber es macht alles nur noch schlimmer. „Danny, du hast gesagt, ich soll meine Impulse nicht länger kontrollieren.“

„Ja, na und?“ Danny klingt ein bisschen verwirrt.

Steve weiß nicht wirklich, wie er es sagen soll.

„Was, wenn … wenn du … wenn es dir irgendwann … Wenn ich dir zu viel werde?“

Steve hört, wie Danny hinter ihm den Atem anhält, und dann schlingt Danny beide Arme um ihn, so fest, dass es ein bisschen wehtut. „Oh, _Babe_.“

Danny klingt gleichzeitig traurig und wütend, hilflos und selbstsicher, aber vor allem zärtlich. Steve begreift nicht, wie er das schafft.

„Du wirst mir nicht zu viel werden“, verspricht Danny ihm leise, und Steve legt seinen Kopf zurück und auf Dannys Schulter. „Nein?“

„Nein. Ich hab dich mir aufgehalst, oder nicht? Mir war durchaus bewusst, was damit einhergeht.“

Der sanfte Spott in Dannys Stimme fühlt sich vertraut und sicher an, und Steve dreht seinen Kopf so, dass er seine Stirn an Dannys Halsbeuge pressen kann.

„Ja, aber, Danno …“ Steve zögert einen Moment, dann spricht er es einfach aus. „Ich hab mir doch immer … immer alles genommen. Und du …“

 _Du hast mir einen Kinnhaken verpasst_.

Steve räuspert sich leise. „Du hast gesagt, du kannst das nicht leiden.“

„Sprichst du von dem wundervollen Tag, an dem wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind, und einander mit Pistolen bedroht haben, bevor du dir meinen Fall unter den Nagel gerissen hast? Der Tag, an dem ich deinetwegen angeschossen wurde?“

Steve fühlt sich mit einem Mal sehr klein. „Ja.“

Er rollt sich auf die Seite, versteckt sein Gesicht an Dannys Hals, und Danny ächzt unter ihm und schlingt wieder beide Arme um seinen Oberkörper.

„Ich hab mir immer einfach alles genommen, Danno. Erst deinen Fall, dann hab ich dich zu meinem Partner gemacht … Ich fahr ständig dein Auto, und nachdem ich Grace kennen gelernt hatte -“

„Babe“, unterbricht Danny sein hilfloses Gestammel, „hab ich dich gelassen oder nicht?“

„Du hast gesagt, ich bin ein Kontrollfreak.“

„Vergiss doch bitte für einen Moment, was ich _gesagt_ habe. Habe ich dich _gelassen_ , oder nicht?“

Steve blinzelt verwirrt zu ihm auf. „Du hast mich gelassen.“

Noch während er die Worte ausspricht, überkommt Steve eine vage Ahnung, die Danny mit seinen nächsten Worten bestätigt.

„Na bitte. Tu mir doch bitte den Gefallen, und trau mir zu, mich gegen dich zur Wehr zu setzen, wenn mir was nicht passt. Solange ich dich lasse, mein lieber Steven, kannst du davon ausgehen, dass ich mit allem einverstanden bin, das du tust.“

Steve hebt den Kopf, um Danny in die Augen sehen zu können, und Danny blickt ihn so ernst und ruhig an, dass Steve gar keine andere Wahl hat, als ihm zu glauben.

Er lässt seinen Kopf zurück auf Dannys Schulter sinken. „Ok.“

Danny wuschelt ihm das Haar. „Gut.“

Steve presst die Augen zu und drückt sich an ihn, und Danny küsst ihn – auf die Stirn, auf die Schläfe, auf die Wange und endlich auf den Mund. Es ist ein sanfter, ruhiger Kuss, der unglaublich viel gibt, ohne auch nur das Geringste einzufordern, und Steve klammert sich mit dem ganzen Körper an Danny und öffnet den Mund für ihn.

Danny versteht die stumme Aufforderung, küsst ihn tiefer, hält ihn fest, und gibt ihm noch ein wenig mehr. Steve kann nicht ganz begreifen, dass Danny stets noch ein wenig mehr hat, das er ihm geben kann. Ein nicht zu unterdrückendes Stöhnen kommt über seine Lippen, aber Danny dämpft es mit seinen und gibt es ihm zurück, und Steve bekommt eine Gänsehaut. Er will Danny küssen, überall, will seinen ganzen Körper mit Lippen und Zunge erforschen, will wissen, ob er Danny dazu bringen kann, sämtliche Zurückhaltung fallen zu lassen und sich völlig gehen zu lassen.

Und weil Danny gesagt hat, dass er seinen Impulsen folgen, und sich nicht länger zurücknehmen soll, zögert Steve auch kaum eine Sekunde, ehe er sich daran macht, seine Wünsche umzusetzen.


End file.
